


[翔润]遇事不决量子力学

by anntx



Series: 联谊，都可以联谊 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anntx/pseuds/anntx
Summary: 樱井和松本被年轻的对方敲醒了。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 翔润 - Relationship
Series: 联谊，都可以联谊 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211102
Kudos: 6





	1. J Side

**Author's Note:**

> 适配BGM参考：  
> なんねんたっても-KinKi Kids  
> 想见你想见你想见你-八三夭  
> Nothing’s Gonna Change My Love For You-方大同

用随机网站生成的奇偶数判断告白与否大概是新时代的扯花瓣游戏。  
To be or not to be？松本身体力行诠释了不太MJ的新解：落荒而逃。他确信三百种设想过的千秋庆祝方式里不包括独自在街上吹冷风，尽管过度紧张让他趁其余四人和演出服斗争擅自不告而别是如今的既成事实。全副武装的帽子墨镜口罩在一月的天气里并不突兀，然而失策把手机落在乐屋让这次“出走”多了些流落街头的意味。  
和樱井莫名僵持的微妙气氛似乎已经传递给其他人，摇摇欲坠的距离感也让松本感到焦虑。不是有一定没法相对的理由，反过来说、对镜头下距离不过几十公分的团员有应激反应，那才真会变成他职业生涯最大滑铁卢。但气力耗尽的当下松本无心再为情绪管理费神，要怪就怪网站程序什么也不知道还要站在告白那边——他在心里抛出不负责任的控诉。

意识到时已经停在空无一人的街道。场馆附近有这个地方吗？ジャニス误入神隐事件听起来像明天的社会新闻…回头望去是不能用空气质量解释的厚重雾气，松本脑海中的危机警报拉响了最高音量。原地戒备像在和空气搏斗，主动出击或许能找出点什么——也可能不止一“点”。硬着头皮向前的松本没想到会抓住一只Bambi——不，发现自己后指向明确冲过来的样子，大概是还顶着一头黄毛的樱井。

“你把松润变哪去了？！”来者不善，矮一截的小鬼抢先开口质问。

问我？  
松本心情复杂。如假包换的本尊竟然被质疑身份，还是被来路不明又同样货真价实的队友…他轻松跳过了直面非自然事件的挣扎，对“没人能在我面前假扮樱井翔”充满自信。被盯到不自在的反应完全一致，挑战性的溜肩角度也复刻成功…把眼前少年和记忆中的樱井放在一起找不同，他不觉得自己能得分。  
没法原地返老还童，问题还得回答。也许是自己脸上还留存几分少年松润的轮廓，或者青山剧场的回忆极有说服力，坦白身份环节进行得意外顺利。最后剩下一个问题：不知是接受良好或冲击太过，这个樱井似乎黏人过头了。用这种词汇描述樱井已经有够奇怪，偏偏拉着他在无人街道上“散步”寻找线索的少年不满足于分享自己和“松润”的二三事，还打听起未来的自己。  
“你一直做得很好。就不剧透了，应该是实现了梦想吧，保持精英模式——没你这么黏黏糊糊。”松本自觉短时间内很难对着同一张脸切换情绪，更难以消受似乎比记忆中更丰富的二人事迹。不能迁怒、不能迁怒……“作为团员亲近过头了吧？”语气还是免不了生硬。  
“欸？我们不是一直这样吗？”  
才没有啊！碰到某种开关后恪守同事行为准则的松本无法接受这说辞。  
“等等……”小鬼好像意识到什么，欢快的声调骤然落下，“难道说润和我分手了吗？”

分手？？？  
过载信息量突如其来，炸的脑子里嗡嗡作响几乎要错觉耳鸣。不不不…没心情帮忙打理跟着耷拉下来的黄毛，松本一把抓住这个樱井：“别急着垂头丧气。给我说清楚，你和谁…？”  
“当然是润啊。”黄毛小鬼理所当然表明了[恋爱中]状态，比被强塞男友的自己还委屈：“原来润是到手了就丢掉的喜新厌旧男吗？”  
松本被天降罪名打了个趔趄。  
“别随便诽谤败坏我名声。”教训小孩的同时难免为自己哀叹：能喜新厌旧还至于在一棵树上吊十几年吗？一路没停的交流多少让松本察觉了樱井与樱井的细微差异。眼前的家伙和记忆中那个不同，比起小狮子更像被顺过毛的大猫——虽然因为恋人被自己顶替又隐隐有炸毛趋向。如果还处于恋爱中——松本不太能相信对象是另一个自己——也许该跳出既定模式重新审视两个樱井。

核对履历没有给松本答案。樱井们的经历没什么区别，素未谋面的“松润”也镜像般在同一艘游轮出道。“润在甲板上要被风吹走一样、还好我撑住了。”乐此不疲的解说在一旁提供补充细节。是你啊…松本知道那时有人扶住他，却也没想到会在此时得到无意深究的答案。  
而恋爱雷达全开的樱井少年对他的情感状况格外好奇。交往可不是我一个人的事啊！问我喜不喜欢不如问问那边的你自己！疲于应付半个当事人的恋爱相谈，松本不打算承认自己眼看无望的情感指向。  
“那可以喜欢我吗？”

“怎么可能！”这是什么怪问题？  
“可我就是樱井翔诶！”  
“你和那家伙不一样！”  
“所以不是那个就不行？”  
“……”  
被套话了，居然被小一轮的小鬼套话了。得逞的小鬼还在乘胜追击，要命…穷寇莫追没学过吗？松本鸵鸟忍无可忍，终于从沙地里探出头来。  
“还问为什么？对、我那边也有个樱井翔，和你长得差不多习惯差不多溜肩也差不多。电波跳频一样多明显的信号都接收不到，不回应就是拒绝吧？他没你这么多话倒是擅长冷处理，说不定是速冻食品摄入太多。可是我、”松本深吸一口气，对着和暗恋对象如出一辙的面容确认心意：“还是最喜欢他。没这么容易认输的，早就决定了、是要给他一生应援的世界第一红担。”

“就是这样！”  
激动大喊的某个人显然忘记刚才要自己喜欢他的设定，迅速奉上热烈喝彩，全然不顾热血褪去的松本正暗自懊恼自己的冲动。不过…樱井少年喜笑颜开的样子让他想起了自己出现在这里的原因。有多久没这样和樱井开怀大笑？太过小心翼翼地试探和刻意掩饰，他几乎忘了怎样正常地和那个人相处。回到低迷现实的松本明白自己浪费过太多时间，忍不住给小孩泼冷水：“我们可没在一起。看比分的话已经错过了吧，那个让你们——让樱井翔和松本润——在一起的赛点。”

“松润的话什么时候都可以。”结果得到了毫不犹豫的回答。  
大概意识到歧义，小孩摸了摸鼻尖有些尴尬。“我是说…你知道、我的松润。但是、但是！”不肯放弃的急急补充道：“不是安慰你啊！但是、我想那个樱井翔对你也是什么都可以的。”  
没打算再次被热血冲昏头脑的松本不期然撞上了樱井少年一往无前的坚定眼神。  
“你说他和我有点不一样，可那家伙就是我吧。不喜欢松润的话、还能有谁啊？”理直气壮投射出糖衣炮弹：“是你搞错了！哪有什么比赛，是…是赏樱哦！”游说渐入佳境，升级为就地取材指向路边的景观植物，“不是有那种吗？出差、生病……大大小小乱七八糟的事堆在一起，突然意识到的时候已经错过了好时机。可是有什么关系？明年樱树也还在原地。所以别担心，”他直直望向松本，“樱花会等你的。”

险些撞上擦肩而过的路人让松本恍然惊醒，赶紧让出人行道中央避开步履匆匆的上班族。是幻觉吗？环顾四周，电子时针还停在少年樱井出现前的位置。倒是那棵树刚才也见过...在被樱井“本人”指着举例的时候。  
信誓旦旦说些没谱的话...松本很想这么吐槽，无奈不受控制的心跳催促着他探求另一种可能。程序代码可能乱牵红线，本人现身说法就实在让人动摇了。何况——微妙的有些不甘心啊，被另一个松本领先这些年。如果现在奋起直追不算迟...  
匆忙冲进后台时抓住了路过的staff得知团员还在乐屋，抛弃稳重一路狂奔的后果是在最后关头被门垫绊住，毫无形象地踉跄摔进乐屋。好像被人盯住...松本抬起头，顺利对接最熟悉的视线。

找到了。  
他的樱花。


	2. S Side

松润对我有同性相斥的磁场吗？  
换装时间check、舞台走位check、音准歌词check，排除一切有损末子情绪值的可能、樱井和final answer相顾无言。  
这么回答的自己需要先被送医吧…强行求解不可取，否决最终项后他对沙发上排排坐的三人摇了摇头。

时间回到一刻前。  
千秋场结束宣告了巡演途中时刻紧绷的神经暂且得以解放。即使已经毫无形象地在乐屋四仰八叉割据一方、年上四人还是没忘让出某人半个沙发的专座。又在开会吧？近距离感受着松本监督十年如一日事无巨细的操心程度，在经纪人敲门前没人注意过桌上被遗落的手机归属。  
直到电话拨通后它反应迅速地震动起来，屏幕上闪烁的“经纪人来电”无声表明了本设备所有人正是松本氏。  
…找遍整个后台都不在、手机丢在乐屋、安保工作没有异常。维持少年感不假，叛逆期也一并作为保留项目了吗？出走是什么中二行为啊…经纪人转而去调取监控，樱井叹了口气，回头接受来自团员的审视。

不是没意识到自己被避之不及。在无法精确追溯的时间点，热衷于黏着自己毫不吝啬表达喜爱的小包子摇身一变，成为了琢磨不透的傲娇系。抛梗的确是接住了、镜头下配合拍摄也一气呵成，可惜谨慎接近的触角是捉不住的、注意到视线再回看多半只能捕获同样赏心悦目的侧颜，偶尔试探着提及往事、需要积极表态自己全部记得还好好保存了证物才能收获一句“我也是”。  
…还有最新情报，KTV必点换成了シンデレラガール。回顾影像还在说是我的饭呢！该说果然是绝对不会喜欢同个人十二年的松润？当面降担倒是考虑下我的心情啊…坐以待毙不是樱井风格，然而指点过他人的讨好松润tips毫无用武之地，离夏天还远、于是生日礼物攻略pass，国民idol熟练迎来送往，偏偏对堪称战友的团员束手无策。眼见日积月累的微妙平衡濒临崩溃，求知无门的庆应boy简直为自己感到委屈。急于寻求答案或许是太过逼近他了，可用出走逃避…小孩子？！小孩松润比这可爱多了！愤愤给脑内的大小松本重新评分时经纪人发来消息，新线索出现前全员原地待机。  
再等等他吧。几十岁的大人，虚惊一场变成乌龙新闻就轮到公关部头疼了。樱井放下手机，合眼假寐前对着天花板拜托让他醒来能看见松润。

意味不明的祈愿对象显灵了。  
被敲门声吵醒时樱井的最乐观猜想是经纪人找到了松润下落，门外的惊喜——或者说惊吓——则超过预期太多。  
所以一声不响消失是去换造型？接发时间意外很短，昨天还在纠结刘海今天直接变回公主头真是超强行动力啊、是说医美技术已经能减龄十岁吗，突然瘦一圈又是什么健身方式…停下、停下，樱井及时打住入门级找不同。重点在于，这到底是谁？！  
这个绝对是松润也绝对不是松润的…“翔くん？！”  
好吧、先当你是松润。  
回头想让Leader参考却发现另外三人不知所踪，关键时刻别掉线啊…总之把盯着自己不放的可疑访客让进乐屋，打起十二分精神开始交涉。

“认识我吗？我就是樱井，所以你…？”  
“是松润啊！松本润！明明认得我吧？翔くん长大了也完全能认出来啊！”  
…想靠近的确没错、一朝回到直球模式还是有些应付不来呢。  
二十代版本的松润似乎消化了面对异常事件的不安，连自己都稍觉过分的盘查也全然信任，坦然把身家履历翻了个底朝天——因为是翔くん嘛、没关系的！如是说道的小孩手里抱着自己神使鬼差递给他的酵素饮料。  
不想用恋爱脑形容队友的樱井放弃对此作出评价。是的、这小孩对自己满溢的信赖感居然来自另一个樱井翔——如果确实存在，他甚至是二十代松润交往五年的男友。哪里出错了吧？这是樱井听见“然后我们交往了”的第一反应。大事件年表分毫无差，突兀产生的恋情实在…“为什么很不情愿的样子？翔くん不喜欢我——三十代的我了吗？”  
刚才心跳漏了一拍，勉强找回理智时樱井想到。  
“不能说不喜欢…”要打击小朋友实在很抱歉，“只是、我和松润没有交往过哦。作为团员相处的很好，”大概吧，至少Pinball Runner还算有默契，“恋人之类的话，从来不是这种角色呢。”  
上一分钟还缠着自己好奇未来模样的小孩散发出快要可视化的失落气息。  
“嘛、不是不喜欢你的问题…”考验话术的时刻来了，“应该说这里的松润和你有点不一样？有时候很害羞的，喜欢和温柔都会用抖S表达。”樱井斟酌避开了自己的态度，“情感状况不太清楚，如果有应该是比同性团员更好的对象吧——无意冒犯，我想你知道你们的处境并不轻松。”看小朋友继续瞪着自己，樱井忽然想逗逗他。“别一副看出轨丈夫的样子啊，松润才是吧。长大的你可是说过绝对不会喜欢一个人十二年哦。”  
“才不会啊！”意外的反应激烈，“一直喜欢翔くん，以前是、以后也最喜欢！”很快樱井将要后悔自己的一时兴起，“而且、翔くん真的了解松本润吗？说没有不喜欢，到底对他是怎么想呢？”  
是爱。

从怦然心动的喜欢到天长日久累积的爱意，樱井一步一个脚印确认了对松本的感情。恋心落下种子的瞬间就被直觉掩藏，却依然在无人处抽枝。静水流深，他任由不适合任何人知晓的心情泛滥、从没想过会有向本尊——严格来说，不完全的本尊——坦白的机会。  
“我就直说了，”等待本尊点评的樱井升起不妙预感。果然、未完全版本尊深吸一口气，对着自己大吼，“你是笨蛋吗？！”  
“喜欢就告诉他啊！优柔寡断的翔くん是怎么回事、才没这种印象！”  
“怎么可能告诉他，会很困扰吧？根本是全方位踩中雷点的烂桃花。”樱井耐心安抚气鼓鼓的小朋友，“Super Star绝对有比同性队友好得多的恋爱人选哦，想想看、如果你的樱井翔没有恋爱意向，还要告白吗？要让他背着那样的压力吗？”思考过太多次的问题，解释起来平静的像置身事外：“刚才也说过，他和你有点不一样。可以的话、当然希望他能走稍微轻松的路。没有怪你插手的意思…不过、我可是有二十年潜心研究资历的松本润专家，”气氛沉郁，樱井下意识抛出打趣低笑着缓和空气，“有松本润也不知道的松本润哦，是一直看着他才能发现的限定松润。”  
“那就放弃吗？”很不服气的小朋友晃了晃卷卷头毛，“什么是好的，什么是喜欢的... 翔くん是很了解那个我、但我更了解自己啊！对我好的标准也是我来决定吧、在本人面前自封什么专家啦！”隐约察觉自己差点被樱井绕晕，干脆放弃分析、一锤定音：“什么对松本润好、松本润喜欢什么，绝对是我更有发言权！说到底松本润就是松本润，所以多少个世界都会喜欢上翔くん，我有这样的自信哦！”找回信心的小朋友再接再励，“松本润就是和计划狂绝配的强迫症！”

慷慨激昂放下豪言壮语的二十代松润让樱井有熟悉的无措。  
很久以前他就知道自己无法用惯有的经验对待松润。即使有不动声色的表情管理、能够状似淡然应对他有意无意的直球攻击，也难免被松润打个措手不及，以至冲着镜头大喊“我对他已经尽力了！”  
脱口而出的瞬间他想起无意间翻过妹妹的杂志，恋爱相谈专栏里回答来信，说“爱是无可奈何。”  
樱井模糊感知的特殊在那一刻落地生根。  
爱是无可奈何。  
所以“没办法”、其实是“我爱你”。* 

“其实我…”似乎出神太久，小朋友挥了挥掌心让他唤回思绪。一鼓作气发表宣言后反而开始犹豫，在樱井面前踌躇半晌才下定决心：“有些话应该留给他说。不过、那个松润一定是用和我同样的心情在看着翔くん哦。真的…能把你的心情也告诉他就好了。”  
“哪有这么简单…”属于中年人的无奈没有说出口，樱井被一阵响动惊醒。  
照常运转的壁灯晃的视线里一片白茫茫。眨了眨眼适应光亮，樱井确认自己和其他三人还呆在乐屋、挂钟的分针不过走出几度。公主头的小朋友当然没来敲门，方才种种仿佛如梦一场。走廊是staff搬运的大型道具吗？他打算起身看看情况，那扇门却先一步被撞开——从发旋能认出是自家去而复返的末子。怎么喘的像跑了个马拉松回来…忙于处理过量信息的樱井没来得及没挪开视线，被来人抓了个现行。  
你也盯着我不放？樱井升起作为猎物的警觉，略带探究地回望向门口。  
毫不退缩反倒专注将视线留在自己身上的松润，那双形状姣好的眼睛里藏着的、樱井错过或刻意视而不见的情绪渐次浮现。CPU解码成功前、耳畔适时响起另一个松润的留言。小朋友的鼓励如一簇火苗，锲而不舍散发着温热的气息，在樱井心口撩动。

…姑且相信一次好了。  
毕竟、是松润你“自己”承认的啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自To Somebody.


	3. 解释不通穿越时空

1.  
“那个…”  
乐屋中突兀出现了不必要的和声。  
同时开口的二人不约而同望向对方，又在对上视线后陷入沉默。  
察觉同伴之间的暗潮涌动，三位队友早已先一步撤离战场。所幸当事人遭逢大变、都很有破冰觉悟，暗自再度蓄力。  
“你先…”  
他们对时机的把握一向很有默契——或者在这种时候应该叫很没默契。  
事不过三，樱井抬手示意松润先请。

2.  
“有些事我想说很久了，”自认胸有成竹的松本实则被紧张冲昏头脑，丝毫没意识到自己沉重过头的语气听起来更像决裂前奏。  
还让樱井被不安占据心神。对接下来听见的发言似有所觉，樱井当机立断，罕有地抛下礼节打断了正在酝酿情绪的松本。  
“抱歉、但无论什么，在那之前有件事需要你知情。”死刑宣判前也有最后陈述时间吧，“和工作安排没关系、算是我个人一点私心。” 樱井顺利争取回主动权。

3.  
告白中途被抢台词怎么办，在线等，挺急的。  
松本很想发布新的ins提问。  
会有这种事吗？说真的？看过多少少女漫画也没能速成如何应对漫画剧情的松本，当作告别演说畅所欲言表达爱意的樱井。  
分别打算告白完就跑路失联到下一次团体工作的两人面面相觑。

4.  
“为什么是今天？”  
被抢先一步的松本不甘示弱，誓要揪出打乱告白大计的小妖精。  
——樱井翔一个人可以闷到地老天荒。他太了解这位先生的克己了。  
“刚才做了个梦，变小很多的你说喜欢我。”樱井从善如流，顺势给新晋男友理了理头毛，“没关系、这样也可以说是你先告白。倒是你呢？出门一趟转性了？”  
——松本润找准机会能避到天涯海角。专修松润科二十年的樱井了解程度不亚于他。

5.  
“绝对不是梦！我可没在商业街梦游的习惯！”  
意识到被年轻的自己卖了个彻底，松本大惊失色。  
“…那个樱井翔也说你喜欢我很久了。”聊胜于无的挣扎。  
“没错，”樱井煞有介事点了点头，“我是会喜欢一个人十二年的类型。”

6.  
所以…平行宇宙？  
居然被小一轮的情侣档跑来教育了。究竟是多不争气啊！松本栽进男友怀里逃避人生。  
逃避选项的进步真是可喜可贺。

7.  
还有、别瞎猜我喜欢什么。  
想起樱井颇具悲壮色彩的最后陈述，松本下令。

8.  
据知情人士透露，松本润喜欢的type非常具体。  
精确到有名为樱井翔的活体范例。


End file.
